Shingeki no Koi
by beingzen
Summary: SPOILER AFTER BATTLE OF TROST. Levi has been horny lately and he doesn't want to use Erwin's solution to "just do Petra". He's running out of choices, when he meets someone who will make him smile. Levi, smiling? Written as a dare from a friend. Not Yaoi.


DISCLAIMER: SnK IS NOT MINE.

**THIS STORY IS PURE SPOILER. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

A/N: I wrote this fic after being dared by a friend of mine. She said, after the October London Comic Con when I got the autograph from the Wit Studio's producers, that I hardly knew anything about Shingeki no Kyojin because I had stopped watching the anime on ep 17 and watched the rest just a week before Comic Con so I couldn't possibly write a story about it. She boasted that I was a "fake fan".

The terms of the dare were to write a Romantic one shot featuring Levi. It has to be romantic and it can't be yaoi cause she hates yaoi (I still don't get how can an otaku girl hate yaoi…damn you, I ship Levi x Eren!) This is for you, Sugar!

A/N2: This story takes place before the Female Titan arc, but right after the Battle of Trost. Somewhere in the timeline when Eren was still a prisoner underground.

A/N3: Why the Hell do you people think Levi's last name is Rivaille? WTF?! Rivaille is the (VERY WRONG) romanization of the Jap version of the name Levi. Rivaille (Rivai) is the way Japanese read Levi!

Random A/N: (Cause I was watching Guilty Crown) "Nande Gai wa...? Watashi wa kare o aishite! Kare wa watashi no sukina... Shikashi, ima wa...Gai wa dainashida!"

* * *

Soldiers are human. Human men and human women with feelings and needs. As human, soldiers need food, water and rest. As women and men, soldiers need comfort, love and a vast arrange of other feelings. But seeing as you can't separate human from man and woman, soldiers also have a need to mate…or have sex. Same difference. And it's that need that makes itself evident in none other than Corporal Levi. The man was, as plainly put as it can be put, horny. And his friend, Erwin Smith seemed to have noticed.

'I already gave you a solution, Levi.' Said Erwin with an amused smile on his face at his friend's expense. 'Petra seems to me more than ready.'

'She's absolutely head over heels with me. I have no feelings for her whatsoever other than camaraderie.' Refused Levi, getting more annoyed with the blond man by the minute. 'I honestly don't want to know what you do.'

Erwin laughed. 'Women also get like this you know? They just don't show it.'

Levi grimaced at the sudden thought of a hot, bothered, blushing Hanji…not! The woman had an orgasm every time she was interacting with titans. He clicked his tongue. If anything such imagery helped him get his mind off his horniness.

A knock on the door brought both men's attention to the person behind it. At Erwin's command, the person entered the office, saluted and spoke with a steady confident voice.

'Commander, sir, Eren is awake, now.'

The girl that announced this was but a mere trainee with short red hair, a deep green eye and an eyepatch.

Erwin stood up immediately. 'Good job in letting me know. Go back now, your mission isn't over yet. We'll follow after you.'

'Sir!' Saluted the girl and followed Erwin's command.

The taller man smirked at Levi. 'How about her, huh, Levi? She's pretty?'

Levi repressed the urge to beat Erwin to an inch of his life. He also stood up and walked to the door in order to put an end to the conversation, however, just before they made it out of Erwin's office, the blond Commander said the sentence that had Levi pissed off for the rest of the day:

'Petra would be an excellent wife for you, Levi!'

Levi chose to ignore the comment, but Erwin knew he was seething on the inside. The Commander sported a smirk on his face during the whole journey to the cour where Eren Yeager had been contained for the past three days. The boy had passed out completely after turning into a titan and effectively sealing the breach on the Wall.

On arrival to Eren's cell, Erwin pulled out a bench and sat down, looking at the confused child on the bed.

'You spent three days in a coma, only to awake now? Over so little…?'

The fact that Eren Yeager was confined to an underground cell didn't faze Commander Erwin Smith nor Corporal Levi. They had been waiting for days for the bow to wake up so that he could be questioned over everything he knew. Depending on his answer, Erwin would decide what to do with the boy.

Eren seemed to know who they were and idolize them to a certain degree. It made Erwin's job that much easier, though, since the introductions were kept short. The point of the conversation was to find out what the boy wanted to do with the power he had and the answer the brat gave had Corporal Levi's eyes go starry. He liked the kid's guts.

'Erwin, tell the higher ups that I'll take responsibility for him. I'm the only one who can do it anyway.'

And on that perpetual stoic expression on Levi's face, Erwin saw the expectations the man saw in the brat.

'Alright, son. You're in. Consider yourself a member of the Scouting Legion.

The next few days were the busiest Levi had had in a while, what with the preparation of the brat's case and whatnot. Levi had never had to go to the court so many times in such a short time spam and he was positively exhausted. At the end of another meeting, Levi found his way to the court's cafeteria, poured himself some tea and sat down at the table with a sigh.

Not even two minutes after, the door to the place opened again to reveal the same red haired trainee that had warned them before, that Eren was awake. She also poured herself some tea and walked past Levi.

'How's Yeager?' asked the Corporal, stopping the girl on her tracks.

'Corporal, sir!' the red haired girl exclaimed, surprised out of her thoughts by the man's voice. She immediately stiffened her posture and faced the man with the hardened face of the soldier she was. Levi motioned with his hand to the seat immediately in front of him in a clear invitation. The girl thanked him and took the seat.

'Eren…I mean, Yeager is fine, sir. Confined and controlled, sir.'

'You've been one of the soldiers assigned by Erwin to take care of the brat along with the Garrison.' Levi stated, bringing his cup of tea to his lips by holding it with his fingertips by the rim.

'Commander Erwin assigned me to look after Yeager, sir, and protect him from the Garrison's fear of titans.'

Levi was pleased with the girl's answer and Erwin's thinking ahead. 'Hard work.' He muttered. Both the Commander and this girl had their tasks cut out for themselves. Not that he didn't himself.

'Corporal Levi, sir?' the girl asked, a slight fear in her eye of the reaction the short man might have to her upcoming question. 'I graduated from the 104th Trainee Squad, sir. Yeager is a friend I hold in high regard…could you tell me what…is going to happen to him, sir?'

Levi paused on his motion to take another sip of his coffee and looked at the girl hard. He put down his cup. 'What's your name?'

'Sir! Leah Kwik, sir!'

'Eren Yeager's future is still to be decided. All you need to now is that he's now part of the Scouting Legion and his safety is of the upmost priority at the moment.'

'Corporal, sir, if I am allowed to speak my mind, sir…?' Leah asked to what Levi nodded his consent. 'I believe Eren is not an enemy. I am not saying this out of my regards for him, but out of what I've seen. Both in Titan form and Human form, Eren has done nothing but kill titans and he's always, _always_ expressed his hate towards them. My high regard for Eren comes mostly from the agreement of his way of thinking that all titans _must be obliterated!_'

'_The 104th Trainee Squad is full of them, isn't it?'_ thought Levi. He was incredibly surprised by Eren's determination when he said he wanted to murder the titans, but other members of the Squad had also shown to be as determined: Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlet, Annie Leonheart and now, Leah Kwik.

'You just have carry out your mission with the same excellence you have until now and let the matter of Eren's future in the hands of those who have a say in the it.'

The light that overcame the girl's features was proof that the compliment had reached home and she had no qualms whatsoever with the answer she got. She confirmed this with a hearty 'Yes, sir!' and a salute.

The pair resumed their drinking in a comfortable silence in order to enjoy the small break they were allowed at the moment.

Levi found himself staring at Leah's features as she read her book. Her only visible eye was a very dark shade of green, the candle light giving it some golden tints. The hair that he had thought was red at first was indeed brown and, as his eyes took in the rosy skin of her cheeks, Levi saw the tip of a very ugly scar that ran and hid under the white fabric of the eyepatch.

The girl looked at Levi's eyes, then. 'It was a nice break, Corporal.' She said with a smile that made Levi's heart stop. 'I thought that I was gonna go crazy today. Those men from the Garrison don't talk at all, I wonder if they stay there for longer they'll turn onto vegetables?'

'Vegetables need light to grow.' Was Levi's less than clever answer. He mentally beat himself for getting swept up by the teenager in front of him.

'Maybe they're mushrooms in disguise? Eren's a titan sifter. Maybe one day we'll start slashing giant mushrooms and feeding them to titans!' Leah commented with a laugh and Levi's eyes could not leave her body until she disappeared with a salute behind the door that led to the dungeons.

After a short while of simply staring at the wall, the short man stood from his chair as well, intent on getting some paperwork done along with Erwin, but stopped with eyes as wide as saucers at the sound of a chuckle that left his lips undeterred and unchecked.

'_Did I just…because of…her?'_

* * *

'Leah Kwik?' asked Erwin. 'Why do you want to now?'

'I'm just curious.' Levi told him as he looked through the papers given to him by the blond man currently sitting on the other side of the desk. 'You put her in charge of the brat, didn't you?'

'Yes, to keep the Garrison from injuring him and making him transform.' Erwin explained, putting down one paper he was holding in favour of the next. 'Her sense of duty is almost as sharp as Yeager's and, though her scores weren't in the top ten I think she's the best to keep the Garrison in check for a while.'

'How so?'

Erwin looked at Levi then, assessing the reason for his friend's unusual chatter and concluding that the best way to find out was to keep him talking. 'Well, you've seen her, haven't you?'

'You're talking about her eye?' asked Levi, now also looking up from his own paperwork. 'Do you know what happened?'

'Yes, but I believe this information is something Leah herself might want to tell.'

Erwin found Levi's disappointed face quite amusing. The short man could fool just about anyone with his stoic façade, but not him. Erwin had known Levi for a while which made him almost an expert in Levinese. Lack of facial expressions included. there was definitely something going on with the man, aside the lack of sex as of late.

'If you're going to ask her, you might want to know that she's the kind to pick fights.'

The next day, Levi made it his mission to be at the cafeteria's table a tad earlier than the previous day. He sat down, leisurely drinking hi tea. He felt more than silly to be there just to wait for that teenage girl. What for anyway? Just because he laughed? Everyone laughs!

'_Everyone but you, Levi.'_ His mind supplied pissing him off.

He just told his mind to _stuff it!_ and continued to sip at his drink, not finding the fact that he just had an argument with his own mind strange at all.

Time passed slowly, then. Oh so slowly. People came and went and few dared to stop and chat, mostly his squad, but the short man kept conversations to a minimum and when asked, the only answer he gave was a short 'Resting.'

The door was slammed open violently an hour after he arrived by Leah's kick. The red haired teen strutted in in clear anger, followed by another trainee brunette girl, taller than her (obviously he would notice), that was begging her to calm down, that she shouldn't have punched their sempai.

'That scumbag deserved it!' Leah yelled at the trembling girl. 'It's precisely that kinda attitude that caught us all unguarded five fucking years ago! Because they thought Titans were gonna leave us the fuck alone just 'cause we have some damned walls around us! Eren is right and you know it! We're nothing more than livestock!'

'Yeager is a freak and a monster! And sempai was right! He needs to be put down before he eats someone!' the girl shouted at Leah earning herself a punch to the face.

The brunette girl thrust her arm forward to punch Leah in the face as retaliation, but the red haired girl was faster and dodged it just in time. Her evasion wasn't quite successful, though, as the taller girl kneed Leah square on the face, throwing her back. Not wasting a single second, the brunette girl straddled Leah and punched her in the face twice before the smaller girl took advantage of the other's lack of equilibrium when throwing a punch to rotate them on the floor and punched her in the face just as many times. Being bigger than Leah, the other girl found it easier to get away from her grasp that the red haired one did, but she was slow to get up. Leah grabbed her arm and pulled it forward, throwing the girl over her shoulder and slamming her to the ground and, without waiting a single second the shorter girl straddled the other and pulled her arm back, successfully immobilizing her by straining her muscles and joints.

'That's enough!' Levi said. All the while he'd been watching the exchange looking to understand what had happened and by their fight he had gotten more than just the gist of it.

'Corporal Levi, sir!' exclaimed both girls as they stood up and saluted, battered and panting. Leah had a black eye forming and a busted bleeding lip. Her fist was bloody, wounds from punching her "sempai" most likely as well as from the fight she had just fought and the frown of her face denoted just how angry she was. Levi couldn't care less about the other (narrow minded) girl's injuries. In his mind, the girl deserved to be beaten some sense into her.

'You follow me.' He ordered Leah and the girl did. He guided her through the corridors of the court and out the back to the infirmary and ordered her to take a sit while he cleaned her cuts and dressed her fists. the process was made in silence, his hands were surprisingly steady considering his heart rate and the butterflies currently fighting titans inside his belly. When he finished, his fingers lingered on hers for a second longer than any platonic touch and he wondered if she noticed.

Leah's eye watched him the whole time. She did notice the touches and the gentleness with which he treated her and all the while Levi asked no questions. He just held on to her hands and looked at her in silence making her blush. She couldn't move or even think for the man she'd fallen in love for when she was but a trainee was holding her hands...because she was fighting...again...

'I will not apologize, Corporal.' Leah whispered as she faced the man with a hard stare.

Levi smirked, looking at the girl and boldly getting closer even though inside his heart was beating faster than it ever did before in his life.

'I'd be quite disappointed if you did.' He whispered back, feeling her breath on his lips accelerating. He hovered in front of her for a few moments just taking in her features, looking at her green eye as it turned down to his own mouth and, with a smirk he closed the distance between them.

His extremities tingled, his heartbeat felt as if it'd never settle again and when his silver eyes closed the whole world ceased to exist. He brought a hand to her neck to tenderly caress it. This action became the trigger for the frenzy. Leah grabbed Levi's cravat and pulled at the same time that Levi's hand brought Leah's face that much closer as they devoured each other in rising passion.

'Bring him over here, quick!' shouted a medic as he threw the doors open to the infirmary and two soldiers form the Survey Corps brought in a third injured man. The group failed to notice the pair sneaking out the same way they had come in through.

When they were far enough Levi stopped pulling Leah's wrist, his fingers refusing to let go of hers. They both leaned against the stone wall to recover their breath, then Leah broke down laughing and Levi couldn't help it but smile along, once again surprised at the easiness with which Leah made him just be.

Their giddiness didn't quite last as long as they would have liked, though. The view of the wall outside the window, with small figures of soldiers from the Garrison on their patrol, and the meaning the huge structure had for Humanity made Levi's smile turn into a frown. Leah followed his gaze and her hand tightened around Levi's. Reality came crashing down on them then.

A pair of silver orbs met a single emerald one. Levi understood at that moment that their relationship was one that couldn't be or bloom in the titan infested world. They lived for fighting and _dying_ for Humanity's sake, their lifespan couldn't be granted. Levi's heart was stabbed by the defeated and desperate look on the red haired girl. She adjusted her eyepatch and kissed Levi softly on the lips, lingering for a few seconds just breathing in the man, before letting go and bolting down the corridor.

Levi spent over half an hour rooted to the spot trying to will the pain inside his chest away.

* * *

Heavy breathing.

Panting.

Whimpers.

The squelching sound of two bodies becoming one.

The feeling of utter ecstasy given to him by the pliant flushed body beneath him.

He saw _her_. Writhing as his hands roamed every inch of her sinfully delicious skin. He saw her face and her lidded single eye as he kissed her at the same time he took her and played her body to his needs. And he loved it. He revelled on her moans and her pleas for _more, please, Levi!_

He woke up with a start, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He could feel his heart rate fly over charts and it took him over two minutes to bring his body back to earth. He then peeked under the sheets finding the cause of his waking up to be a mess right in between his legs.

With a loud clicking of his tongue, the short man left the comfort of his bed and headed for his shower.

_How many times does this one make it?_

The images of naked skin against his, the breathing of the other body against his face, the feeling of their lovemaking frustrated him to a point where he didn't know if he knew himself anymore and yet, his body still seemed to crave it. The coldness of the water that spattered all over his body attested to it with the force of a hundred Colossal Titans, the fact he was erect _yet again_ by the mere image of a dream. Just when he thought he couldn't be worse off, his horniness had to come back, full force and exclusively for Leah.

After relieving himself, cleaning up and getting dressed, while keeping his thoughts in check, Levi made his way to the Court Room to get that shitty brat out of his death sentence before anything else could go wrong.

Eren was brought in by Hanji, as was planned. Then all hell broke loose. Levi only wished those useless "pigs" would shut up and see reason, but as usual, things are never that easy. As usual, the power potencies trying to get the better cut for themselves with no regard for their peers.

Just when the situation looked hairy, Eren himself made a rescue move and poured his heart out to them. In spite of taking great pleasure on beating his hide toothless, Levi did feel for the brat: having no idea where his powers came from, what they would do to him or what would he himself do to the humanity he had so desperately tried to save certainly sounded scary, but Eren had also the opportunity to do a great deal. So he asked the brat if he hated him and the answer couldn't have pleased him more…granted, he did idolize him, perhaps a bit too much, but that would pass in the upcoming month. Levi would make sure the brat was worked to the bone. If anything, at least taking care of Eren would keep his mind off of his sexual frustration.

Levi was still hard half the time he was awake and the whole time he was asleep he kept dreaming about _her_. Ever since he let Leah go, he couldn't help but regret it. It had been a while since he had felt like that and even longer since he had smiled like that so his feelings were as good as scrambled eggs. His heart felt like it would never be able to fill in the whole and Erwin had to go and be an ass about it, calling him a fool for not clinging to his feelings.

The journey to their previous HQ was a long one. That stupid Oluo was a great soldier, but he had the bad habit of running his mouth trying to imitate and suck up to him in the most annoying ways. Levi absolutely detested that on the man. Even more thanks to the horniness he knew he had to do something about.

His squad was the best he could have ever asked for, annoying or not. If he was to be reasonable, every soldier who ever fought a titan and came back alive as many times as they had, had every right to have a quirk or two. He had them as well. His worst one being his "stoic" and "apathetic" appearance when really, he was just as sensitive and human as the rest. He had fears and feelings too, he just sucked at showing them…he could swear he was told that sometime in the past.

His other quirk was his neat freakiness…and the place they just arrived at was going to drive that quirk of his to the extreme. That thing was disgusting! There was dust and dirt all over the dilapidated castle turned abandoned HQ, the yards were a horrible mess and there was absolutely nothing around them! But Levi always felt a sense of accomplishment when he was cleaning. He felt that he was eradicating a threat off his life. One that he could see the end of, unlike the titans that seemed closer and closer of exterminating the humans with each day passing.

'I'm finished with cleaning the upper floor, sir.' Said Eren from the door to the room he was starting to work in. That was a good quality about this kid: he worked hard. 'May I ask where my place to sleep is?'

'Your room is in the dungeon.' Levi answered without missing a beat. And true to his belief, the answer didn't quite please the shitty brat.

'Huh? Another dungeon?'

'Of course. You can't exactly control yourself after all. If you turn into a titan in your sleep, in the dungeon we'll be able to restrain you.' The shorter man explained taking quite the sadistic pleasure in the displeased face the newbie was portraying, though he added on a serious note: 'That's one of the conditions that we had to accept when you were released to us. The rules that we must hold up.'

The tense silence that followed was evidence that Eren didn't quite understand the full extent of his purpose in the Survey Corps. According to the Martial Law that is. No worries. He would make sure to show the kid the real world he was living in. Eren's stare however felt like it was prying inside Levi's eyes, searching for his reasons and the answer to unvoiced questions he didn't even want to ask himself yet, so the Corporal felt better to break it.

'I'll go check the rooms you cleaned. You start cleaning here.'

As he left the room he heard light footsteps approaching and Petra's voice carried by the echo bouncing off the stone walls. He took refuge on the corner of the steps to try and calm his thoughts.

_Just how many times have I found myself in this situation already? Just how long am I going to run away?_

'…starting with his short stature. He's also unexpectedly tense, rude and unapproachable…' he heard Petra say and he shook his head. Eavesdropping wasn't one of his bad habits or quirks and he wasn't about to make it one.

In silent steps he climbed the last set of stairs and entered the first room he could find only to frown and click his tongue at the state of the room. Dirty. Dirty. Dirty! Absolutely filthy!

'I don't know what happened, but seems like he joined the Legion giving in to Commander Erwin.' Petra was saying as he approached the room.

'Hey, Eren!' he called appearing by surprise on the pair. Once again his sadistic side rejoiced at their discomfort. Petra did a horrible job at pretending to be busy while the brat was simply standing there looking like the perfect tourist. 'That won't do. Go and redo the cleaning.'

* * *

Levi's squad was already used to the Corporal's cleaning habits, but Eren wasn't. They pitied the tired state he ended the day with and even Levi's sadistic side died down at the exhausted teen.

'Go ahead and shower. Your work continues tomorrow.' He ordered, to what he got a healthy 'Yes, sir!' in return and the brunette left to follow the order.

'He seems like a good kid.' Petra commented as she gently approached him.

'He is.' Levi confirmed looking at her and not finding it strange to see her smiling tenderly at him. Boy, she really was head over heels for him, wasn't she? 'You too should get yourself cleaned. Hanji's Squad's gonna be here tonight.'

Petra's smile grew as if the answer was exactly what she was expecting.

As predicted, the titan lover and craziest woman in the world arrived that night as the group relaxed their noses from all the dust extermination they did that day, her grand entrance was as original as her.

'Good evening Levi's Squad!' she exclaimed (yelled) as she threw the door open with all her strength. 'How do you like living in the castle?'

'Squad Leader Hanji.' Said Eren in form of greeting.

'At present, I'm in charge of researching a couple of titans we captured alive in the city.' Informed Hanji, pulling a chair right next to Eren. 'and I'd like you to assist me in tomorrow's experiment, Eren. I'm here to get your OK.'

'Experiment?' asked Eren. Oh, how Levi wished he was as ignorant of the woman's experiments as he was. A look at his squad told the short Corporal that their thoughts followed his with the same confidence the people themselves would follow him.

'Um, well, you see…I'm not the one who can give you the OK you want…I'm not exactly free to decide what I can and what I can't do, so…'

'Levi?' Haji called turning to him. 'What plans do you have regarding Eren for tomorrow?'

_Here she goes…_Levi stared at her hard. 'Cleaning of the yard.'

And of course Hanji had to ignore his plans and his opinion whatsoever. That woman was going to get herself killed one day. Levi was just not sure if it was going to be a titan or a human that were going to bring about her demise.

Ups! He asked! Eren asked her _that_ question!

The whole squad wordlessly stood up and retreated for the night. There was no problem in leaving Eren with Hanji. Levi was sure the woman could handle him if he transformed underground and went berserk…or maybe he'd eat her and rid every one of her more-than-reckless eccentric behaviour.

Levi had never been so pissed at not having anything to do. As soon as he closed his bedroom door and had a shower, he found himself wishing for a distraction from his thoughts and finding none whatsoever. His wandering mind kept finding that place where the memories of _that_ day dwelled and the what ifs that could have been, unwrapping them and exploring them, taking all the sensations out, scattering them through his body like flaming pieces of a 3D puzzle he could not solve...

A knock on his door brought his mind back to the present like a cold bucket of ice.

He was hard...again...

Levi stood from his bed, straightening his clothes as much as possible and opened the door, hiding his body and his more than obvious problem behind the wooden barrier.

'Good evening, Corporal. I am sorry to bother you this late at night, but...' Petra's soft voice said a bit nervous. 'I was wondering if it is really ok to leave Eren alone? I mean, I know Squad Leader Hanji-san is a capable woman, but she's probably going to keep Eren awake for hours and we don't know what a sleep deprived Eren can do…'

Petra's question trailed off as Levi stared at her, making her uncomfortable. Her cheeks blushed and she started squirming slightly, looking at the floor and from left to right, silently begging him to _please, say something!_

And that was the longest Levi could keep his calm.

Petra gasped and whimpered for a few seconds when the surprise of having Levi's lips attached to hers overtook her but, as the faithful in love girl she was, she quickly recovered and kissed him back. However, it didn't matter how much in love Petra was with the man currently ravishing her mouth and pulling her inside his chambers, she couldn't help but feel there was something off with him. She wasn't stupid after all. However much she'd been waiting for this to happen to her, she _knew._

All her thoughts of right and wrong flew off the window and crashed into Wall Rose when Levi's hand took purchase on one of her breasts, squeezing and making her moan. All thoughts about stopping Levi suddenly sounded ridiculous and she wanted nothing more than to be taken by the man she'd fallen in love with.

Levi gently pushed Petra onto his bed and straddled her waist, resuming his abuse of her lips with much vigour and closed eyes. Closed, where he could see red instead of ginger and a single green eye.

Levi felt his body burn with desire. Raw, unadulterated, carnal desire, that made his chest swell and his insides churn as he kissed away at the ginger haired woman's lips. He couldn't control his hands as they touched places of her body that no man should touch like that unless they were to love them.

And then she moaned his name. Not followed by any honorific or following any honorific. Just his four letter name. It sounded needy, breathless and so adored and so wrong that it made him stop. _Wrong__!_ As abruptly and as sudden as he'd started, he stopped and stared wide eyed at the panting, blushing mess of a woman under him. Petra had never looked so lusciously vulgar in his eyes, with her bright hair sprawled everywhere around her head, her rosy cheeks and panting swollen lips, her shirt undone and her legs parted to accommodate him. And he felt dirty, cheap and downright wrong for taking advantage of her like this. He felt even worse because it was his fault really, that he was like this, because it was Petra and not Leah. His vision blurred momentarily and cleared as the tears fell and splattered Petra's naked abdomen while he sobbed silently and his arms shook from the strain of holding his body up for so long.

Petra was heartbroken. She had known she wasn't who he was seeing when he kissed her. Or to be more precise, she wasn't who he wanted to kiss. She wasn't the one Levi had been dreaming about as of late. Her name wasn't the one he moaned at night...but she hadn't care. She had tasted him and immediately became addicted to him. She wanted nothing more than the moment to last forever and she wanted to be used by the man above her in every possible way.

So she extended her arms and embraced him as he cried his guilt and frustration away and she remained with him even after both fell asleep and morning came. A morning that brought silence and camaraderie and the decision to never speak of the event again.

It was also the morning that brought the death of Sony and Bean and Erwin's determination to take the culprit down.

Before he could do that though, came the Introductory Ceremony of the new recruits. Out of the big group of newbies Erwin managed to scare to death, only 21 stayed behind to join the Survey Corps. In between the newbies, Levi's eyes were stuck to that single green eye and almost prayed for her to get scared away, silently begging her to choose the Garrison, even if they both clearly hated their kind.

But time passed and people left, leaving behind all the brat's friends looking like they were being sent to their deaths and, in a way, they were. Erwin was clearly satisfied by the developments when he asked them if they were willing to go and die if they were ordered to and the answer was frightened 'I don't want to die, Sir!'.

'Alright! Welcome everybody here to the Scouting Legion!' the blond shouted, clearly proud of the now former trainees and saluted them. 'I salute your bravery! Dedicate your lives to the cause!'

'YESSIR!'

'The 104th Legion salutes to all 21 of you! You endured the fear well…you all are brave soldiers. I respect you for that from the bottom of my heart.'

The last time he saw Leah as a trainee, the girl was scared enough to piss her pants and crying with the fear of the peril that awaited her ahead.

* * *

The month that followed Eren's hearing and the selection of the Scouting Legion's new troops was spent training specifically on the formation Erwin created. That formation was going to be their only hope of surviving the next expedition. Few knew, though, what the expedition really was about, so the atmosphere wasn't quite fitting. No one seemed to notice that though and Eren couldn't be happier to see his old classmates alive and well, though he wasn't expecting that so many of them would chose the Survey Corps. The death of Marco Bot also came as surprise and the vote of trust Jean put on him made Eren swell with responsibility.

The training of the newbies was different form Eren's in so many ways due to the obvious problem of the Titan shifter. Along the boy's training, Squad Leader Hanji kept going back and forth between the new and the old HQ to continue with her experiments on Eren at the same time she did her own job as a Squad Leader. To Levi's frustration- and Eren's misfortune since a frustrated Levi, was an angry one- Leah was brought along with Hanji since the girl was temporarily assigned to the woman's Squad. She seemed to find Hanji's experiments exiting…Levi was 99.9% sure she also asked _that_ question…

That day they had put Eren down a dried well to verify that the method Levi had come up with to take him off his titan form would work or not, but the damned brat couldn't transform for some reason. The sight of the boy's hands, bitten countless times to bleed and his more than stressed look shot straight to both Hanji's and Levi's heart. It couldn't be easy to injure yourself, much less that much.

'I admire you, Eren.' Said Leah when she treated his hands. 'Anyone who says you're a traitor is either blind or stupid.'

'And you'll beat them to an inch of their lives.' Added Eren with a wary smile. He liked Leah. She was direct and just, to the point of beating that Garrison ass to a bloody pulp on his behalf. 'But if I can't transform into a titan, then all of this is going to be for nothing.'

Leah smiled and kissed his knuckles. 'I'm sure Hanji-san will think of something.'

'You're a great friend, Leah.'

Levi's level of angriness climbed through the roof at the scene of the two teenagers, Eren and Leah whispering to each other and smiling like a newlywed couple.

'The wounds you self-inflicted when you bit your hands didn't close up?' the short Corporal asked, anger lacing his tone of voice.

'No.' Eren answered, his smile vanishing as he looked at his still injured hands.

Levi looked him down with the scariest glare he could muster. 'If you lose your ability to turn into a titan, the ambition to plug the breach in Wall Maria, riding on it, will also go down the fucking drain. I'm ordering you: do something about it!'

'Yes sir…' Eren's answer sounded more than put out.

Levi clicked his tongue and walked way. Leah's glare only intensified when Petra approached the irate leader.

'Corporal, calm down. It's not Eren's fault.' The ginger haired woman said.

'It's not Eren…' Levi confessed in a sigh. Ever since that night Levi had opened up to Petra about his unrequited love at first smile, the woman seemed to genuinely want to help him, even though the look of pure agony in her eyes was obvious to even a blind baby. He didn't tell her who it was he was in love with, though he didn't doubt the ginger haired woman would know by now.

'If you think about her so much, why don't you try to work something out?' Petra suggested and Levi felt guilty for involving her of all people on this.

'Why didn't I fall in love with you instead?' he asked.

In that moment and explosion broke right behind Levi's back startling and all the Squad. On one moment they were all admitting how much better it was that Eren was more human than they'd thought and the next they all moved in on Eren. The boy was positively panicking, but Petra and the others were even worse. They started shouting at the brat to prove that he wasn't an enemy. In Leah's mind, they were idiots.

The red haired girl had been blown back by the explosion and, not being able to move as fast as the rest of the Levi squad, she fell behind them when they turned their swords to her friend. Her eyes widened though, when she realized her hands had moved to the hilt of her blades just as quick as the rest. All her beliefs went up in smoke at the heavy drumming of her heart, at the fear she was feeling thanks to Eren's transformation and this thought gave birth to shame, completely discarding the fear and bringing her to her knees, eyes still open wide.

'I said calm down, men.' Levi ordered, positioning himself between the squad and Eren, posing on himself of all the authority he could muster to keep the highly lethal warriors from murdering their only hope at survival.

And that's when Hanji arrived, screaming her excitement at seeing Eren's titan form and eager to examine him.

Leah watched helpless and enthralled as the short man defended Eren with an authority of such degree she'd never witnessed on anyone. The Lance Corporal literally smelled like power. And Leah _loved_ power.

The shouting and the accusations continued to rain on Eren. The men couldn't understand why the Corporal was defending the boy when he clearly violated the rules that were supposed to keep him in check by transforming. They were terrified.

'EREN!' Shouted Erd over Levi's order. 'What's the meaning of this?!'

Eren could barely stutter incoherently before the blond man interrupted him with his shouting: 'Why did you do it now, without authorization?! Answer me damni it!'

'Hold it, Erd.' Ordered Levi to the man, only to be ignored once again, this time by a panicky Oluo.

'Answer the question, Eren! What did you try to achieve by doing this ?!'

'No...that will come later.' Came Gunther's turn to shout, appearing to be the calmer one out of the four of them. 'First, prove to me that you aren't hostile towards us...or rather, towards the whole human race.'

'Eh?!'

'T-That's a bit much, G-Gunther-san...!' Leah stuttered from her position on the floor.

'Prove it! This instant!' demanded Gunther, not listening to either teens' protests. 'you have this kind of responsibility before us!'

'The moment that hand of yours so much as twitches, you can kiss goodbye to your fuckin' head! Get it you bastard?!' Threatened Oluo, obviously pissing his pants from fear. 'I ain't kidding', I'm more than capable of doin' you in! Wanna try me, hun?!'

The worst part about Oluo's threats is that they weren't empty so Levi intervened again with his monotone voice rising up a notch in his demand: 'Oluo! I said calm down!'

'Corporal! get away from Eren, please! You're too close, it's dangerous!' Petra finally yelled and, it was half because Leah didn't quite like her, that her words go to her making her stand to her feet and glare daggers at her.

Levi answered Petra with a firm command and using his authority. 'No. It's you people who need to get away from him. Step back. Now.'

Petra's panic prevented her from thinking straight and she asked a disbelieving and loud 'But why?!'

To what Levi responded 'Intuition.'

'Why so silent, Eren?! Say something?' Erd continued to shout, his impatience growing by the second.

'That is what I-'

'Don't you move a fuckin' finger!' Oluo threatened again, interrupting Eren's answer.

'Let him explain!' Leah begged.

'Show me a damn proof now!' Gunther pressed on, also growing tense.

'Eren!'

'As I'm trying to say-' tried Eren again only to be interrupted once more by a panicked shout.

'Answer me!'

'What're your intentions towards mankind?!'

'COULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT, PLEASE?!' Then it was Eren's turn to shout, finally stunning everyone into silence.

Before anyone could take his outburst as a threat, however, Hanji stepped in from whatever happy place she'd been like an exited child on Christmas.

'EREEEN! CAN I TOUCH THAT ARM OF YOURS?! Can I?! You'll let me, right?! I'll just touch it and that's all, I promise!' Hanji's salivating and blushing face approaching his arm scared Eren even more than a bunch of terrified and very lethal soldiers, though. If anything he didn't know if he would injure the woman while she orgasmed over his titan arm. 'Wooooow! It's HOT!'

The group all stopped ans stared at Hanji with deadpan expressions at her sheer weirdness, Eren's supposed betrayal all but forgotten for the moment while the Squad Leader fell to her knees as she kept shouting the fact that it was 'Skinless and soooo damn hot! That arm! So incredibly hot!'

A soldier from Hanji's Squad still had the mind to reprimand his Leader on her recklessness. He was probably already used to it.

'Say, Eren! Isn't it hot for you too?! What's happening to your right hand where it's connected to the titan flesh?! I'm dying to know!'

In her enthusiasm, Hanji's questioning brought Eren back to the situation at hand, literally. Before anyone else could start shouting again at him, being threats, demands or questions, the teenager pulled at his hand.

'H-Hey, Eren! I warned you not to try to pull any weird shit on us!'

Not paying any mind to Oluo, Eren continued to pull at his hand, finally breaking free from the titan's flesh. As his hand was abruptly released, he lost his balance and fell backwards, right at Levi's feet. As the titan arm evaporated and Hanji complained that she still wanted to research more about it, Levi asked Eren how was he feeling. The younger one looked at Levi's Squad and their expressions and truthfully answered that he wasn't feeling very well.

Levi looked around him to make a quick assessment of the situation, finding everyone unharmed and well, shaken and afraid, but unscathed. His silver eyes locked gazes with Leah's green one and widened at the sight of her completely uncovered face. The girl realized where he was looking at and quickly covered her eye with her hand…but Levi had seen it and he wasn't likely to forget the burned marred flesh and the white, blind orb that didn't match her other eye at all.

When he saw Leah again, she had bandages in the place of her eyepatch.

'Corporal Levi, Squad Leader Hanji is calling you.'

'That bloody specs sure has some nerve making me wait that long.' Levi complained to her, but at her unsure look he stopped. 'Kwik?'

'Corporal Levi, with your permission, I would like to have a word with Eren?' She asked, looking him in the eye.

Levi stared at her hard before nodding. 'I am not leaving you little shits alone, though.'

Leah also nodded. 'I just wanted to apologize to Eren.'

'Eh?' Eren was genuinely confused. 'Apologize? For what?'

Leah clenched her fists and turned her gaze down. 'If I had been any faster, Eren, I would have been one of those people whose swords were turned against you.'

It was Eren's turn to stare at Leah. 'But you weren't. You were defending me. I heard you.'

Leah looked at him with her pleading green eye that brought Levi back to the day he gave her up. the short man, turned sideways, with a hand over his mouth. The teens didn't notice his distress, however, instead the brunette boy was smiling at the red haired girl tenderly.

'Leah, the fact that you didn't turn your sword on me is not because you were slow and we both know it.' he said. 'You beat a Garrison guard and you've killed how many titans was it? Three? Four? In Trost, Leah?'

'Three.' The girl answered softly.

'Right, three titans. And you think you wouldn't have been fast enough?'

Leah smiled then and looked at Eren in the eyes.

'If you brats are done flirting with each other, I'd like to get this day over with.' Levi interrupted, impatiently staring at them from the top of the stairs.

* * *

'Why are we doing this, again?' asked Leah as she adjusted her 3D Maneuver Gear and stood on standby for command. Next to her was Eren, also on standby and as confused as she was. Behind them were Petra and Oluo, both sporting animated expressions on their faces and their own 3D Maneuver Gear at the ready on their hips.

'We're gonna train you on the proper use of your 3D Gear.' Petra answered with a smile. 'You've got the basics from your training and are more than capable of bringing down a titan on your own, but…'

'But you're no match for us!' interrupted Oluo with his more than annoying boasting voice. 'You newbies are going to learn tricks from us that you would normally have to learn on your own as you survive.'

'It takes experience to master completely the use of your 3D Gear to the point where it becomes part of you.' Explained Petra. 'So today we're gonna have a game of tag through the forest. You guys go first and we'll give you a ten second head start before we follow. The moment we tag you, you get to come after us. Is that clear?'

Both teenagers nodded their approval.

'Ready! Set! GO!'

Levi watched from his spot on the garden table as the brats took off into the trees. They were good, of course, but they were no match for Oluo and Petra. It took Eren about two to get tagged and Leah one and they spent the rest of the day trying to "untag" themselves. They failed, of course, but they were obviously catching up, if the few grazes and touches on Petra's and Oluo's clothing were anything to go by.

It was dark when the group headed back inside. The teens were beaten and sweaty and Levi wanted nothing to do with them in that state. Instead he sat down with his squad to discuss the scouting formation positions and the best way to go about teaching it to the brats while said brats took their sweet time getting freshened up.

Levi was heading to his chambers to rest for the night when he heard voices, whispering from the dungeon and assumed the brats were still up. He went to give them a piece of his mind about resting, but he heard his name being spoken by Leah's voice and, against his better judgement, he stopped short of the entrance.

'Corporal Levi and Petra? You really think so?' Asked Eren surprised by the girl's assumption. 'I don't think so. I know Petra likes him, but I don't know about him. Why do you ask? Me of all people?'

'Well, you spend a lot of time with the Corporal so I though…you might…have seen…never mind!' Leah's voice went up an octave at the end of her sentence and Eren laughed.

'Leah, don't tell me…you're in love with the Corporal?' The boy asked with an amused tone that indicated he just meant to tease her, but at the silence from the girl his mirth died down and he just sputtered disbelieving sounds. 'Honestly?!'

Levi chanced a look inside. Leah and Eren were both sitting on the brat's bed, facing each other, with their legs crossed looking young and defenceless, as if they belonged to another place altogether where they weren't soldiers fighting a losing battle against titans. Their white night clothes turned orange by the candle lights. Leah was hugging a pillow close to her chest, hiding her face on said pillow, clearly embarrassed by her confirmation of the boy's suspicions.

'He doesn't want me, though…' she muttered to the fabric of the fluffy white pillow.

'Huh? What do you mean? You actually confessed to him?' Eren was blushing like the inexperienced kid he was, but impressed that the girl had had the courage to do such a thing as to actually confess her feelings to Corporal Levi of all people. He couldn't see the Corporal ever reciprocating those feelings, though. To be perfectly honest, Eren just couldn't imagine the Corporal showing any kind of romantic interest in anyone. That equation just didn't compute.

She shook her head. 'Not exactly. We…kinda made up in the infirmary that day I kicked the Garrison's guy's ass for calling you a man eating monster.'

Eren's cheeks turned pink at the information he just received and the mental image it created inside his mind. Okay, now it computed...and completely threw his brain into overdrive. Leah just had to continue.

'It was everything I dreamed my first kiss would be and much more.' She confessed, blushing even more. Levi found himself blushing slightly as well at the memory, biting his tongue to keep quiet. But then Leah's face turned sour. 'He doesn't want me, though…'

'He rejected you?' asked Eren softly, putting a hand to her shoulder.

'Not with words. He just looked at me with hard steel eyes and I just…I couldn't…and he's right you know…he's a Lance Corporal and I'm just…'

Leah's shoulders began to shake and Levi knew she was crying. Silently as she must have been for the past week. In secret. He had to physically bring a hand to his heart to stop it from hurting. It obviously didn't work. Once again that bitter regret resurfaced and ate away at his sanity and it was all he could do just to stay put where he was.

'I honestly can't see Corporal Levi just kissing someone he doesn't love out of the blue, just because, so he must like you somehow.' said Eren firmly. 'Anyway, I'm not really good at this kind of conversation, Leah...maybe you could talk to Mikasa when you guys meet?'

Images of the night he almost took advantage of Petra flooded Levi's mind right then and his frustration, guilty, self-disgust and loathe came back full force and without warning.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

'I am so happy for you and Mikasa.' Leah said, a small tint of jealousy lining her bitter-sweet bashfulness.

'What are you talking about?' Eren blushed and sputtered again.

Leah just chuckled at the boy's reaction. It was so painfully obvious that Mikasa liked Eren, but Eren was right, he definitely wasn't good at this whatsoever.

Just then, Levi cleared his throat from the entrance to the dungeon, startling both teens and drawing their attention to him. He stood there with his usual stoic façade just looking at the pair fumble with the bed sheets and pillows as they hurried to their feet and saluted.

'Corporal Levi, sir!'

'No need for that.' Levi said with a tone of voice he didn't even recognize as his own from the roughness of the knot that was tied tight around his throat. 'I have a bone to pick with you Kwik.'

'Sir?' she asked, her posture becoming lax and her white oversized shirt fell down her shoulder, making her look that much smaller and vulnerable.

Levi frowned slightly. He didn't want to elaborate on a request he didn't even decide to make on a clear head. He was pretty sure the outcome of this was going to be a mess he didn't want to even ponder about, OCD cleaning obsession and everything. Fortunately, Eren had more in him than he looked and he pushed Leah gently towards him. The girl looked at Eren and then back at Levi after receiving an encouraging nod from the youngest.

Levi signalled Leah to go ahead of him and looked at Eren one last time before following her up the stairs. 'You better have some rest on you, Yeager. I am taking no pity on you just because you look like shit.'

'Yes sir!'

The pair reached Levi's sleeping quarters much faster than what the Corporal had wanted. His palms were sweating and his heart was beating so loud it didn't even let him think straight. He told Leah to sit on the bed and he sat next to her, pretty much in the same fashion he had at the infirmary, but this time there were no lingering touches nor heated caresses and the silence seemed to stretch between them indefinitely. Levi's brain was drawing a blank on all the things he wanted to say to Leah and all the things he wanted to hear from her. The confessions and the words he had thought of when he heard her admit she loved him flew out the window and were devoured by titans on their way out.

'You heard what I said, I take it?' asked Leah, dropping all honorifics. Levi almost missed it, except for the fact that she was sitting right next to him.

He nodded. 'You admitted to loving me…'

There was another heavy silence that none of them knew exactly how to break. Levi noticed Leah's trembling hands and her equally trembling voice when she spoke again and realised that she must be just as nervous as he was, maybe even more, since he was her first love. He had a first love too, way too long ago and, while he never forgot, he certainly became a believer of the saying "first love never lasts."

'What are your feelings towards me?'

'I think you are an attractive woman.' He answered almost too quickly. 'I am very attracted to your physical qualities and as a man I…'

'I am asking you what are your feelings towards me, Levi! Not Lance Corporal, but Levi!' She shouted making him frown and clench his hands into fists. At his silence Leah snorted. 'So you called me up here to reject me again.'

When Levi didn't answer again she stood up and bolted for the door, but before she could even open it she was stopped by Levi's own raised voice.

'What do you want me to say?!'

Leah turned back to him with a glare and tears in her eyes. And she begged for all she was worth.

'I want you to be honest with me! Just tell me what you feel and I promise I will walk out that door and bury your words so deep down no one will ever hear them, even if I'm eaten by a bloody titan!'

Levi had his face down, his fists almost drawing blood from his palms and his own tears staining the floor. His voice wanted so much to just get lose once and for all. He just wanted to embrace this chance and stop being the fool he's been accused of being as of late. He wanted to stop being Lance Corporal Levi for the first time in many, many years.

'I can't say the words and you now it…' he muttered knowing she would hear him just fine in the silence of the room. She could probably hear his heart breaking again too. He hoped she would, because that'd be the only testimony to a confession he didn't want to give, but when she said his name in that breathless imploring tone, he just couldn't hold it in anymore. 'I can't be your superior like this! I can't be with a woman almost half my age! I can't tell you just how much you make me feel because it will make the words real and if you leave this room like this I will never be able to forgive myself!'

Leah's eyes widened then and she understood; _finally_ understood that the look the Corporal had given her that day wasn't so much one of rejection, but one of despair at the duty of having to let go. She kneeled, then in front of the crying man and hugged his head to her chest. Levi didn't even try to lift a finger to resist her. He slid from the bed and sat on his legs, right in between Leah's, throwing his arms around her waist and they both sobbed silently for the predicament they were in, for the feelings they wanted to tell the other.

'What have you done to me, Kwik?!'

'Levi...'

Time passed by them as if it didn't now they existed at all in the world, even after they had stopped crying and the candle had gone out.

'I give up…' Levi whispered straightening up at last with a painful pop of his back. He grabbed Leah's face between his hands and touched his forehead with her. 'I can't can it anymore…I am so stupidly in love you that it's borderline ridiculous given the fact that I barely now you…'

Leah smiled at that, her cheeks looking puffy from being trapped in Levi's hands. That was all she wanted to hear from the man.

'I am in love with you too, Levi.'

Levi claimed Leah's lips as his own, kissing and nipping at them tenderly. His tongue licked at them and was instantly granted access to explore and taste and boy, was he addicted! His hands caressed her face, her neck her shoulders and intertwined fingers with hers.

'Are you sure about this…' whispered Levi.

'Be gentle…' Leah asked and kissed Levi again, with more fervour than before and lay back onto the bed, pulling Levi with her.

Levi had never touched a woman this way before. Yes, he did have experience from past encounters, but the fact that he was about to pop the girl's cherry when he was such and old man made him a lot more nervous than he really needed to be. Leah seemed to pick up on that fact. She grabbed Levi's face in between her hands and kissed his lips softly, gently and whispered to his ear with the most sensual voice her inexperienced self could muster.

'I have no idea what I'm doing here, Levi...'

With a smirk Levi proceeded to kiss her passionately, his lips moving from her mouth to her neck where he sucked and bit over and over, marking her as his. The possessive part inside him demanded him to take that woman. His hands explored the naked expanse of her waist as his mouth kissed her collarbone and exposed shoulder. His fingers grew bold with every inch of skin they came across, pushing the white cotton shirt up and bunching it up right below her chest. With a small smile he bent down and licked a path from her navel to the white fabric under his hands. As his tongue tasted the skin, Leah's abdomen caved in under the feeling of pleasure shivers that ran through her in quick succession.

Leah released a small chuckle when the man currently ravishing her body licked lightly into her navel and blew. The girl pulled him up to kiss him again, then touched their foreheads together and started undoing the buttons of his shirt, slowly and deliberately. When her hands reached the middle button, Levi grabbed them with a breath inhale and stopped them.

'I'm too old for you, Leah…' he whispered looking at her, panting into her lips, releasing that last feeble excuse for her to destroy under her watchful green eye.

'I don't really need to know your age, now do I?' she whispered to his lips. 'I don't care if you're twenty, forty or a hundred years old, though you certainly don't look like the last one. Especially when you smile. I don't give a titan's ass. I love you, Levi. So much. And I belong to you, whether you want it or not, I'm yours.'

After her speech, she sat up, pulled her shirt over her head, straddled Levi and brought his hand up to palm her breast with a confident daring look and a lovely pink blush on her face.

'Touch me, Levi…' she begged, breathless.

And what was a man to do in that situation, really? Levi devoured her mouth with a passion and fondled the sensitive mounds of flesh, removing her bra in the process. He didn't linger long on her already swollen lips as he pushed her back down onto the bed, accommodating his body in between her shamefully parted legs. Holding himself up he pause his ministrations to see her dishevelled form: naked torso and latte coloured skin with the odd scar here or there, breathless swollen lips, red hair forming a halo around her blushing face, white bandages covering her scars and eye and white cotton pants riding low enough to let the top of her underwear show the tiniest bit. The only word that came to his head to describe her was debauchery. Plain and simple.

She panted his name in the most sinful of ways. Levi finished unbuttoning his shirt and discarded it, and resumed his exploration of her body, sparing every inch of delicious skin every second it deserved and showering it with love bites. When his quest reached the v shaped abs he looked up and his eyes locked with hers as his hands slowly pulled the rest of Leah's clothing down her long strong legs, uncovering her most private parts. She instantly closed her legs in an unconscious move to cover herself, but Levi was having none of that. He pushed her legs open, gently settling between them as he kissed her once more and ground his hips languidly against hers. She panted his name again, breathless and her name left his lips just as viciously.

Levi gasped and released a guttural moan when he felt Leah's hands wander down south trying to get him naked, but managing to brush on his groin. She blushed a thousand shades of red then and completely withdrawing her hands. Levi chuckled at her adorableness.

'Do it again.' He instructed gently. The man kissed the palm of her hand before he placed it atop his chest so she could feel his heartbeat soaring inside his ribcage. So that she could see that she wasn't the only one who was nervous, the only one who wanted this to happen, the only one who loved. Then he slowly slid her hand southwards, to his abdomen, taking his time with the sensitive skin of his battle scars and stopped at the waistband of his pants where he let go to take off the rest of his own clothing.

Levi's erection stood proud and red and intimidating, but with a little help from the short man, Leah's hands made acquaintance with it, clumsily and wary at first, but more assertive as she stroked his length. Levi showed her the technique, Leah used her imagination and it proved to be very rewarding for him. The pressure started building inside Levi's abdomen, the heat growing inside of him making his pre cum flow. Leah looked at her, now dirty, hand and stuttered a question that had Levi petrified for a total of five seconds: 'Y-y-you c-came…?'

Levi didn't have the mind to explain the girl what had just happened so he just told her that, 'No, not yet. I'll tell you what that is tomorrow.' But the fact is that it made him conscious again that Leah was still a virgin. A very sexy and very naked and very horny virgin and she was right there on his bed for the taking. His possessiveness resurfaced again making him growl and he kissed her fiercely, grinding on her.

'I've gotta prepare you first…' Levi whispered against her lips and ran his fingers down her chest and torso, past her naval and her curly hair and she screwed her eyes shut in embarrassment. Levi shushed her gently whispering sweet nothings into her ears as he inserted a finger into her, his palm rubbing slightly against her clitoris to distract her. She was already very wet inside and it took nearly every ounce of self control he had to keep himself from rushing.

Levi soon inserted a second finger in and this time she whimpered. He took his time thrusting his fingers in and out and scissoring at the same time he whispered in Leah's ears and nibbled on them. With his other hand he rubbed her thighs and buttocks for comfort and soon Leah was panting his name again, a moan or two breaking through her lips and her back arching beautifully.

Then he deemed her ready and sat back on his legs. If he thought she had looked stunning before, now the only thought to cross his mind was to completely devour the delicious beauty in front of him.

'This is going to hurt a little, but I promise I'll make you feel good.' Said Levi as he aligned himself with her. He leaned forward and kissed her as he pushed, slowly, gently. Leah whimpered when his head broke in and hugged him tight. Levi closed his eyes in concentration so as to not lose control. The heat was wonderful and, oh god, how long has it been?! His accelerated breathing mingled with hers as he pushed forward, inch by inch, until he was all the way inside and he stopped. 'So tight…!'

After an excruciatingly long minute, during which Levi kissed every inch of Leah's face, she whispered her OK. Levi pulled back and thrust back in slowly. After a few thrusts thought the pace increased and Leah started meeting his thrusts with her hips. Their breathing became raged, kissing became a sloppy issue, their hearts felt like they'd fail any minute and they just couldn't stop. Leah kept whispering Levi's name like a chant and the man started moaning now and again. He kissed her once more before sitting up with his legs crossed and pulling Leah along with him, helping her to thrust herself up and down onto his lap. His arms hugged her back tight when he felt his climax creeping up on him as Leah started tightening around him and pulling him in like a suction. He kissed and nipped at her breasts as they bounced and looked up at her finding her head to be thrown back for a second. She then looked down at him as well and hugged his head that little bit closer to her chest.

'Levi…Levi…I can't-ahh! I can't hold…!' she moaned.

'M-me too!' Levi also moaned. 'I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna…!'

With a loud series of groans from the both of them to the ceiling, they came, tightening their embrace of each other and then collapsing on the bed, Leah on top of Levi and the man's sensitive penis still inside her, riding the last of his orgasm. They remained in that position for a couple of minutes more, regaining their breath and just kissing each other and cuddling, before Levi's cleanness OCD made him feel disgusting, what with the layer of sweat over both bodies and the cum drying on their intimate parts.

'Care to join me for a shower?' he asked Leah and, somehow, after witnessing so many emotions on Levi's usual stoic face, she thought she could still see his smile.

'Is that and order, Corporal?' she asked with a smirk.

'Aren't you cocky, now?' Levi kissed her once more and sat back up, taking her hand and pulling her along to his en suite, closing the door behind them. He turned the nozzles in the bathtub, adjusting the water to warm and turned to Leah, finding her just standing there with the gaze to the floor. Afraid she might be regretting this he pulled her into his arms, kissed her temple and asked: 'Are you alright?'

She only nodded, but with that action Levi could see the intense blush on her face.

'You're not self-conscious now, are you?'

Leah muttered something to that question that Levi didn't hear so he asked again.

'I…your…' Leah took a deep breath and tried again, her blush reaching her ears. 'I can feel your c-cum…leaking…'

It was Levi's turn to blush and look down. Indeed, he could see the white substance running down the girl's legs ever so slowly. The lewd sight woke his manhood back up to half hardness.

'I don't think we're going to get much cleaner if this goes on…' he muttered, scooping a bit of his cum, now mixed with hers, into his fingers and looking at it briefly while he felt himself getting more and more worked up.

'So…we can do it again?' Leah asked sounding much to innocent for the situation they were in.

Levi decided that two rounds was going to be the mandatory number of times they were going to have sex every time they did it which, by the eagerness with which Leah kissed him, was probably going to be quite often.

Once inside the tub and properly soaked, Levi caressed Leah's face, his hand brushing the wet bandages that hid her eye.

'Can I?'

Leah hesitated for a moment before nodding. Levi unwrapped the white fabric, uncovering the marred skin. Leah slowly opened her eye and looked up, clearly blind. Her eye was a pearly pupiless white, surrounded by light coloured scars and white lashes.

'Five years ago I was living right next to the gate to Shiganshina district. A 3m class titan broke into our home where we were hiding. It ate everyone…' she told him. 'I had seen the soldiers killing one before so I thought I could do it. I grabbed a kitchen knife…I clung to it as hard as I could so it wouldn't shake me off while it thrashed, squashing everything and everyone under its feet. I don't remember how many times I stabbed at the nape of its neck. All I know is that its blood splashed my face and burned my eye.'

Then she started babbling nervously about covering it again because it was disturbing so Levi kissed her eyelid and the scars tenderly.

'It doesn't bother me.' He said. 'It makes me proud to have someone with so much fight in them loving me so much. It makes me love you that much more too.'

Leah smiled and laughed and threw her arms around Levi's neck before she kissed him deeply.

And so, the prelude month to the "57th Expedition to the Lands Outside the Walls" was one that Levi would give anything so that it'd never end...except the part where Erwin nagged him for the details about the sex.

* * *

'Corporal Levi's in a good mood today, don't you think?' commented Hanji that morning, after they'd all had breakfast and prepared for another day of training. The look on her face betrayed her knowledge that something good (sex) had happened to the short man overnight. 'Leah seems to be too.'

Eren, the poor victim who those comments were directed to, blushed like a ripe tomato and almost chocked on his food. He couldn't help but notice though, that the woman was right, as usual. Lance Corporal Levi did seem more animated, somehow and Leah was sporting a shine to her that she didn't have the night before. One look at Petra confirmed his suspicions to be accurate. The ginger woman looked as bittersweet as she could get and he thought she probably felt happy for the couple (Levi), even though she was hurting so mush inside.

'Levi, can I borrow Eren for a couple of hours before you start training?' Asked Hanji in her normal animated tone of voice and paying no attention to Levi's answer. 'I want to double check something so I would like you to transform into a titan if possible?'

'Leave that for another day. We have no time and we still haven't started on the formation yet.' Levi interrupted, sipping at his coffee with his stoic expression. 'I'm going to drill this into your mind so hard that you are going to dream about it, Eren.'

'Yes sir!'

One month later the Scouting Legion left Wall Rose on an expedition that cost many lives but took them that little step closer to winning Humanity's war against the titans.

After the miserable task of telling his Squad's families of their loss, Levi cried for his fallen comrades next to the warm body of Leah Kwik, who mourned the loss of her own team mates. He was glad that he'd made the right choice though, no matter how wrong it looked: to accept that he loved and was loved by the teenager in his bed.

'I'll protect you. No matter what, Leah, I'll protect you.'

* * *

Levi's Squad:

Eren Yeager.

Mikasa Ackerman.

Armin Arlet.

Jean Kirstein.

Sasha Blouse.

Historia Reiss.

Leah Kwik.

* * *

Finally, It's finished! Do you have any idea how long this took me?! My computer decided to be an ass and delete my proofreading of the story so had to start all over again...Anyway some info on Leah Kwik:

My OC for this series, graduated with the 104th Trainees Squad and assisted Eren on the sealing of the wall in the battle of Trost. She's 17 years old, 162cm and her birthday is on the 3rd of April so she's an Aries: feisty, explosive, stubborn, impulsive, brave, messy and determined. Leah was assigned to Hanji's unit before the 57th Expedition of the Scouting Legion, as a backup while the woman kept going back and forth between Levi's squad and HQ.

Why did I use an OC instead of Petra for this? Easy. Because Petra dies. Simple as that. I didn't want to turn Levis (possibly already miserable) life even more miserable by making Petra his lover. I think they'd be nice together, although I ship Levi x Eren.

And to that Anonym fella from last time who asked me why I use OC all the time, well, there's no real reason for it other than me wanting to create a character that fits the manga. I just love OC characters like that because, you see, it's easy to take the existing characters and have them do this and that, but to create one that it's not the "perfect, almighty, standout" sort of character that blends with the ones already created by the author and have them interact in a sort of natural way it's harder than it seems. One seems to get attached to that character and tend to make them special even for the reader, which I think it's annoying and that's the whole reason I hardly ever like a story with OC. I do not claim to have been successful in this endeavour, though. Take Leah Kwik and her eyepatch for example. I hope this explains it. ^w^


End file.
